Drama Total:El Retorno
by nicovarela2002
Summary: 20 campistas enfrentaran un nuevo tramo en la isla.
1. Chapter 1

-Aparece un campamento ubicado en muskoka,el campamento wawanakwa. Se ve un muelle bastante largo,en ese muelle estaba parado un hombre de cabello negro,remera gris y barbilla tambien gris con una sonrisa en su rostro saludando al publico con un gesto-

-¡Bienvenidos a todos! Soy su anfitrión Chris quizás ya me conozcan de temporadas como: Isla del drama,Luz Drama Accion,Drama Total:Gira Mundial,etc. Esta vez estamos de nuevo en el campamento wawanakwa…

-Por que los productores se quedaron sin ideas.-Susurro el Chef interrumpiendo a Chris a lo que este lo miro con odio-

-Para que no haya quejas del publico esta temporada hemos decidido traer a 22 campistas y ponerlos en un equipo respecto a su posición en las anteriores temporadas.¿Que concursantes habrá? ¿Habra mucho DRAMA?-Esta ultima palabra la dijo con una gran sonrisa- Descubranlo en..¡Drama..Total..EL RETORNO!

 _ **Opening**_

-Conozcamos a nuestros concursantes.-Dijo el anfitrión- Y con ustedes.¡El elenco de Drama Total El Returno!

*Se ve a un bote en el cual estaban Geoff y Bridgette besándose,Duncan haciéndole calzon chino a Harold mientras este se quejaba y DJ riéndose,Gwen y Leshawna conversaban amistosamente,Justin se miraba a un espejo sonriendo,Alejandro y Heather se miraban enamorados,Cody,Owen y Izzy hablaban alegres,Noah leia un libro y Eva le pegaba a un saco de boxeo,Brick y Tyler hacían cosas de "atletas",Sam jugaba un videojuego y se les veía a Beth y Trent conversando*

-Hola viejo,es genial estar aquí.-Dijo Trent bajándose del bote sonriendo saludando a Chris-

-¿Genial? Hemos estado en este patético lugar dos temporadas..¿¡Y nos traen de vuelta aquí?-Se quejo Heather-

-Bueno pero es otra oportunidad para ganar el millón de dólares,¿No?

-Te equivocas Trent,por los que no lo leyeron en su contrato el premio de esta temporada es el máximo de toda la historia de drama total..¡50 MILLONES DE DOLARES!-Dijo el anfitrión y todos miraban el dinero,sorprendidos-

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Tyler:Debo ganar el premio para poder compartirlo con mi chica Lindsay,creo que tengo todo para ganarlo,soy inteligente,soy un atl…*Se para y se mira los musculosos orgulloso pero se tropieza***_

 _ **Eva:Debo ganar este patético programa, espero que mi ira no se interponga en mi oportunidad para ganar los 50 millones.**_

 _ **Cody:No entiendo como Sierra no participo en esta temporada. No es que me guste claro,solo que..¡Oh rayos!**_

 _ **Noah:¿Soy el único que lee las letras pequeñas del contrato?**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-Supongo que debere decirles sus equipos,muy bien..-Iba a Decir Chris pero fue interrumpido por Owen-

-¡Oh oh yo primero! ¡Escojo a Noah y a Izzy!-Dijo el chico gordo-

-No tan rápido grandote,ya he elegido a sus equipos.Y serán muy especiales.

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Duncan:Cuando Chris dice "especiales" creo que se refiere a una porquería.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-Owen,Gwen,Duncan,Heather y Alejandro ustedes serán..¡El equipo all-stars!

-¡Oh genial! ¿Qué es un all-stars?-Pregunto Owen-

-Los concursantes de la temporada en que tu no concursaste,y nadie sabe porque.-Dijo la chica gotica-

-Yo estoy complacido con mis compañeros de equipo.-Dijo Alejandro-

-Ya nadie cae en tus manipulaciones viejo.-Dijo el chico punk-

-Y en las tuyas tampoco criminal.-Defendio Heather a Alejandro y este le sonrio-

-Yo nunca he manipulado a nadie.

-Como sea,yo sere la líder de este equipo.

-Ahora: Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Brick y Sam ustedes serán..¡El equipo intermedio!-Dijo Chris-

-¿Qué es un intermedio viejo?-Pregunto DJ algo confundido-

-¡Oh oh! Yo lo es viejo, una dificultad de los videojuegos,¿No Chris?-Dijo Sam bastante seguro de que lo que acababa de decir era lo correcto y sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban golpeándose la frente-

 _ **Confesionario:**_

 _ **Bridgette:Bueno,supongo que estoy conforme con el equipo que me lo menos me toco con Geoff.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-No Sam,los intermedio son los que no son all-stars..Pero tampoco son rechazados.-Le explico el anfitrión a Sam- Y ahora:Cody,Beth,Harold,Leshawna y Izzy serán..¡El equipo intermedio 2!

*Beth y Izzy parecían los únicos conformes con sus compañeros de equipo ,los otros se miraban de manera rara*

-Cuanta originalidad.-Dijo Noah sarcásticamente-

-Eso fue lo que iba a decir.-Dijo Cody-

-Oh genial,¡Es un gran equipo!-Dijo Izzy sonriendo hablando bastante rápido-

-Pero Izzy,no te toco con ninguno de tus amigos en la isla.-Le dijo Gwen a la chica de cabello naranja-

-Todos son mis amigos en la isla.-Le dijo Izzy a Gwen sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro-

-Como sea.-Dijo la chica gotica cruzando los brazos-

-Ahora: Noah,Eva,Justin,Tyler y Trent ustedes serán..¡Los rechazados del drama!-Dijo Chris

-¿Qué? Pero yo no soy un rechazado..-Se quejo Trent desanimado-

-Rechazado..¡Eso bajara mi popularidad como modelo!-Dijo Justin-

-Ya callense niñitas.A mi me da igual el equipo que me de este patetico programa.-Dijo Eva-

-¿Y bien? ¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Leshawna-

-Aun no,vayan al comedor para comer,les avisare su desafio ahí.-Les ordeno Chris y todos obedecieron asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el comedor-

*Todos los equipos estaban en el comedor,había una mesa por equipo por lo tanto eran cuatro mesas,cada equipo discutia excepto el equipo intermedio 2 el cual todos comían alegres y tranquilos,En los all-stars Owen comia como cerdo,Alejandro y Heather conversaban sobre estrategias del juego y Duncan trataba de hablar con Gwen*

-Ho-Hola Gwen..Bueno se que estuvo mal lo que hice en todos estrellas pero quería pedirte perdón.. sabes,Courtney no participa en esta temporada asi que..-Duncan intento hablarle a Gwen-

-No quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie,estoy harta de falsas amistades y falsos noviazgos.-Le dijo Gwen molesta y se cruzo de brazos ignorándolo por lo que Duncan se alejo-

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Duncan:Crei que Gwen me perdonaría fácilmente después de lo que "le hice" en todos estrellas,supongo que ganare los 50 millones para mi solo.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-¡Hola campistas!-Dijo Chris-Muy bien les explicare su desafio. Deberan preparar comida asquerosa,el equipo que prepare la comida mas asquerosa será el ganador del desafio.Y el equipo que prepare la comida menos asquerosa quedara en ultimo lugar y deberá enviar a algún campista a casa el cual se ira por el guante de la vergüenza y no podrá regresar.*Se ve atrás de todo un guante gigante de box*

-En cada temporada regreso alguien.-Dijo Gwen-

-Como sea. Tienen una hora para preparar comida ..¡AHORA!

*Todos los equipos se fueron a cocinar,habia una cocina para cada equipo*

 **Con los all-stars:**

-Equipo,dejemos que Heather elija que plato podamos hacer. Se ve que tiene un buen gusto en elegir la comida.-Dijo Alejandro y Heather lo miro,encantada-

*Al final acordaron que el plato iba a ser sustancias del desague y los calcetines de Owen convinandolos en una licuadora,todos estuvieron de acuerdo*

-Muy bien,ustedes sigan preparando eso.-Dijo Alejandro- Yo ire a ver que tal están los otros equipos.

*Heather y Owen asintieron con la cabeza,Gwen no respondio y Duncan lo miraba sospechando*

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Duncan:Es obvio que Alejandro va a sabotear a los otros me da igual,mientras ganemos esta bien.**_

 _ **Alejandro:Hora de ganar el desafio con juego sucio..**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

*Alejandro paso por cada cocina hasta ir hasta la de los rechazados,se veía un plato ganador,no sabia bien que era pero se veía bastante asqueroso,eran cosas que se veía podían hacer vomitar a cualquiera,no sabia que era pero era mejor no imaginárselo asi que aprovecho que cuando todos los miembros se fueran sacara la comida de los rechazados y la tiro lejos,ya habia pasado algo de tiempo y el sabia que ese equipo no iba a ser capaz de preparar otra comida en tan poco tiempo asi que se fue*

-Hora de ganar este desafio.-Murmuro el chico de remera roja-

 **Cuando llegaron los rechazados:**

 **-** Muy bien,nuestro pl..-Iba a decir Noah- ¿¡QUE?! ¡NUESTRO PLATO NO ESTA!

-¿¡QUEEE?! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡VOY A MATAR A ALGUIEN! –Eva parecía furiosa y todos la miraban asustada—

-Chicos,no puede ser que haya desaparecido.-Comento Trent-Alguien tuvo que robarla.

-Si,¿Pero quien? Nadie seria capaz de hacer algo asi.-Dijo Tyler-

 **Con el equipo intermedio 1:**

-Muy bien,supongo que ya tenemos lista nuestra pizza de saltamontes vivos amigos.¡Increible!¡Choquenlas!-Dijo Geoff alegre-

-¡Es muy bueno! Lograremos ganar el desafio.-Dijo Sam y le choco las manos a Geoff-

-Creo que será una comida bastante asquerosa.-Dijo Bridgette sonriendo abrazando a Geoff-

 **Confesionario**

 **DJ:No es que no le tenga confianza a mi equipo pero creo que habrá una comida mas asquerosa que la nuestra..Lo nuestro solo es pizza.**

 **Fin de confesionario**

 **Con el Equipo Intermedio 2:**

-Ya hemos sacado todo lo del contenedor de basura.-Dijo alegre Cody- Quizas ganemos el desafio jeje.

-Si,¡Que emoción!-Dijo Beth emocionada y abrazo a sus compañeros-

-¿Me puedo comer las sobras de la comida?-Pregunto Izzy-

-Izzy,es comida asquerosa.-Trato de explicarle Harold pero esta le decía que a ella le encantaba cualquier plato de comida-

 _ **Se oye un autoparlante:**_

-Se les acabo el tiempo de cocinar.-Dijo Chris por el auto-parlante- Dirijanse hacia el comedor y alguien probara sus platos.

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **DJ:Me pregunto que querra decir con alguien.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

*Todos los equipos fueron al comedor,los all-stars parecían confiados igual que el equipo intermedio 2,en el equipo intermedio 1 habia algunos confiados y otros nerviosos,los rechazados parecían muy molestos*

-Muy bien,hora de probar sus no lo hare,el ex campista que probara los platos de todos los equipos será..¡Cameron!-Dijo Chris y el chico de lentes vino al lado de Chris-

-Hola chicos,es un placer venir aquí.No acepte probar los platos,pero que mas da,¿Qué plato probare primero?-Dijo Cameron-

-El nuestro.-Dijo Alejandro-Ganaremos el concurso de comida repugnante.

-Muy bien,tráiganmelo.-Cameron se sento en una mesa,le sirvieron un vaso que tenia un color verde-amarillo,Cameron lo miro con asco pero lo probo y casi vomita,logro escupir todo y tragarse su vomito- Argh.. bien chicos,yo le doy un 9.5/10.

*Los all-stars celebraban casi seguros de que ganarían*

-Ahora el equipo intermedio 1.-Dijo Chris y el equipo le mostro su plato a Cameron-

-Bueno,¿Es un plato de la primera temporada no?-Pregunto Cameron-

-Asi es te ,ojala te de asco.-Le contesto DJ-

-Vamos a ver..-Cameron probo el plato y con dificultades lo trago pero después no parecía tan asqueroso- Mmm..lo siento chicos pero esto no es tan una pizza con saltamontes vivos,no?-Todos los miembros del equipo intermedio 1 asintieron con la cabeza- Le dare un 4/10.

*Todos miraron hacia abajo decepcionados y derrotados excepto DJ que estaba cruzado de brazos,no parecía triste pero tampoco alegre*

-Oh vamos ,puede haber algo menos asqueroso que todavía podemos no perder.-Los animo DJ-

-Traigan su plato equipo intermedio 2.-Ordeno Chris y todos obedecieron y trajieron su plato hacia la mesa-

-Bueno,son varias cosas del que les desagrade.-Explico Harold-

-Vaya..Vamos a ver.-Cameron probo el plato y se puso rojo y vomito tres veces- Aagg…Bueno es muy repugnante pero no tanto como el equipo all-stars lo siento chicos pero obtienen un 7/10.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Si hasta has vomitado!-Se quejo Leshawna-

Si vomite fue por tanta convinacion de comida asquerosa en mi estomago.

-Muy bien..parece que ganaremos esto.-Le dijo Gwen a su equipo-

-Asi es.A menos que los tontos rechazados hayan hecho un plato mas asqueroso que el nuestro.-Dijo Duncan-

-Oh no creo que lo hagan..-Sonrio Alejandro y todos lo miraban sospechosamente- Oh olvídenlo…Solo sigamos mirando a Cameron probando los platos.

-Y ahora los rechazados,¡Traigan su plato!-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa-

*Los rechazados no sabían que cara poner,algunos se ponían la mano en la cabeza y otros silbaban disimuladamente*

-Bueno..es que..lo perdimos.-Trato de explicar Noah-

-¿Lo perdieron? ¿¡Que?! Vaya parece que ustedes perdieron el desafio.

-¡PERO NO LO PERDIMOS!¡NOS LO ROBARON!-Grito Eva furiosa-

-Bueno,como no trajeron nada de comida creo que tendre que darles un 0.-Dijo Cameron y Eva furiosa agarro de la remera a Cameron-

-Escucha nerd…O nos subes la calificación o yo te..-Iba a decir algo pero Chris le hizo una seña de que se detenga y Eva no tuvo otra que obedecer-

-Bueno..Los ganadores del desafio son..¡EL EQUIPO ALL-STARS!

*Todo el equipo celebraba emocionado,Alejandro y Heather se abrazaban,Gwen y Owen se chocaban las manos y Duncan cruzaba los brazos algo sonriente*

-Rechazados..Tendran que mandar a alguien a vemos en la fogata.-Dijo Chris y todos estaban decepcionados,Eva estaba furiosa y Noah,Trent,Tyler y Justin la miraban asustados-

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Justin:Se perfectamente quien se ira a casa hoy.**_

 _ **Noah:Adios Eva.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

*Justin,Trent y Noah debatían a quien votar en la cabaña de chicos de los rechazados*

-Pues no se pero Eva esta loca,deberiamos votar por ella.-Dijo Noah-

-Si..pero no me convence votar por loca pero podría ser de gran ayuda en los demás desafíos de deportes.-Dijo Trent-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.-Le dijo Justin-

-Muy bien..Veremos que haremos.

*Alejandro entro a la cabaña de chicos de los rechazados,todos lo miraban sorprendidos*

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto Justin-

Si,se supone que es una cabaña solo para los hombres de los rechazados.-Dijo Trent-

-Tengo que decirles algo caballeros..-Dijo Alejandro-

-Muy bien,¿Y que quieres? Ya te decimos que no haremos una alianza contigo "Al".-Le dijo Noah-

-Oh tranquilo querido Noah,quiero informarles que vi a alguien de su equipo saboteando la comida y echándola a perder.

-¿Qué? Dinos todo lo que sabes.-Dijo Trent-

-Muy bien,fue Tyler.-Dijo Alejandro simplemente serio-

-¿Tyler? Eso si que no te creo…¿Por qué el sabotearía al equipo?-Dijo Noah-

-Aunque cuando nos preguntábamos quien habia sido..El estuvo callado todo el dia.-Dijo Justin-

-Si pero eso es solo una solo solo trata de manipularnos.

-Porfavor chicos..¿Que no se dan cuenta? Tyler se quedo cuidando la comida y aprovecho que ustedes se fueron para tirar la comida,yo lo vi.

-Pero dinos,¿Por qué crees que lo haría?-Le pregunto el chico sarcástico-

-Saboteo a su equipo,chicos. Lo hizo para que Eva enfureciera y todos votaran por ella,la verdad,¿Qué no todos iban a votar por ella?

-Bueno,si,pero…-Dijo Trent-

-Solo fue el que saboteo al quiere que todos ,el es la mayor amenaza.-Dijo Alejandro y se retiro-

El es la mayor amenaza.-Dijo Noah cuando Alejandro se fue-

-No lo se viejo..se veía muy creible.-Comento Trent-

*Justo en ese momento entro Tyler a la cabaña*

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Ya vamos a votar por Eva,no?-Dijo el deportista-

-Ehmmm..Este..-Iba a decir Trent pero Justin le tapo la boca-

-Si Tyler..votaremos por Eva.-Todos los chicos se fueron-

Wow,que extraños.-Dijo Tyler

*Se ve una fogata de eliminación y estaba parado Chris,todos los campistas estaban sentados* Muy bien,todos saben como funciona menciono sus nombres,vengan a buscar su campista que no reciba un malvavisco deberá abandonar la isla ir al guante de la vergüenza y no podrá volver..¡JAMAS! Muy bien,los siguientes campistas están a salvo:

….

…

….

….

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trent,Justin y Noah..

-Eva,Tyler, queda un malvavisco en este ultimo malvavisco de la noche es para

…

…

…..

...

..

...

...

...

...

..

¡Eva!Tyler,lo siento hora de que te vayas a través del guante de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué?Pero crei que íbamos a votar todos por Eva..-Dijo Tyler-

-Lo siento viejo.-Dijo Justin-

 _ **Confesionario:**_

 _ **Noah:En realidad no le creo nada a Alejandro,pero no quiero eliminar a Eva por el momento asi que no me quedo otra que eliminar a el.**_

 _ **Trent:No le creo a Alejandro de que el haya sido,pero creo que era la mejor opción pero no tengo nada en contra de el,aclaro.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-Tyler se fue mirando para abajo triste y desanimado,apareció un guante de box gigante,Tyler se puso delante de el y el guante lo empujo fuerte y lo saco volando-

-Vaya eso si que fue dramático..Bueno eso fue todo por hoy.¿Que piensan de la maldad de Alejandro? ¿Quién creen que ganara? ¿Tendremos mucho drama? Descubranlo la próxima vez en..¡Drama..Total…EL RETORNO!

 **¡HOLA! Bueno ese fue el primer episodio de mi primera serie de drama que les guste** **.**

 **Quize tratar de darle protagonismo a cada personaje asi que cada uno tiene una trama y ninguno se queda fuera del show.(Eso creo)**

 **Si notan algún error,háganmelo saber.**

 **Bueno,la explicación de porque elimino a Tyler es porque me parece un personaje torpe y sin gracia ,tal vez en IDD me causo mucha risa con su torpeza y sus caídas pero después como ya dije no le vi mi opinion lo único bueno del personaje es la pareja con Lindsay (aunque esta no recuerde ni su nombre jeje).**

 **Y no por si se lo estan preguntando,Alejandro no sera el antagonista de esta temporada.**

 **Si me preguntan porque no meti a personajes como: Lindsay,Sierra,Mike,Zoey,Scott,Cameron,Sadie,Katie,Blaineley,Jo,etc… Es por que me parecían innecesarios ,quizas haya alguno que pude haber agregado como Scott,Mike,Zoey o Sierra pero los otros me parecen que no hace falta agregar.**

 **Bueno,espero que les haya sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Aparece un campamento ubicado en muskoka,el campamento wawanakwa. Se ve un muelle bastante largo,en ese muelle estaba parado un hombre de cabello negro,remera gris y barbilla tambien gris con una sonrisa en su rostro saludando al publico con un gesto-

-¡Bienvenidos a todos! Soy su anfitrión Chris ás ya me conozcan de temporadas como: Isla del drama,Luz Drama Accion,Drama Total:Gira Mundial,etc. Esta vez estamos de nuevo en el campamento wawanakwa…

-Por que los productores se quedaron sin ideas.-Susurro el Chef interrumpiendo a Chris a lo que este lo miro con odio-

-Para que no haya quejas del publico esta temporada hemos decidido traer a 22 campistas y ponerlos en un equipo respecto a su posición en las anteriores temporadas.¿Que concursantes habrá? ¿Habra mucho DRAMA?-Esta ultima palabra la dijo con una gran sonrisa- Descubranlo en..¡Drama..Total..EL RETORNO!

 _ **Opening**_

-Conozcamos a nuestros concursantes.-Dijo el anfitrión- Y con ustedes.¡El elenco de Drama Total El Returno!

*Se ve a un bote en el cual estaban Geoff y Bridgette besándose,Duncan haciéndole calzon chino a Harold mientras este se quejaba y DJ riéndose,Gwen y Leshawna conversaban amistosamente,Justin se miraba a un espejo sonriendo,Alejandro y Heather se miraban enamorados,Cody,Owen y Izzy hablaban alegres,Noah leia un libro y Eva le pegaba a un saco de boxeo,Brick y Tyler hacían cosas de "atletas",Sam jugaba un videojuego y se les veía a Beth y Trent conversando*

-Hola viejo,es genial estar aquí.-Dijo Trent bajándose del bote sonriendo saludando a Chris-

-¿Genial? Hemos estado en este patético lugar dos temporadas..¿¡Y nos traen de vuelta aquí?-Se quejo Heather-

-Bueno pero es otra oportunidad para ganar el millón de dólares,¿No?

-Te equivocas Trent,por los que no lo leyeron en su contrato el premio de esta temporada es el máximo de toda la historia de drama total..¡50 MILLONES DE DOLARES!-Dijo el anfitrión y todos miraban el dinero,sorprendidos-

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Tyler:Debo ganar el premio para poder compartirlo con mi chica Lindsay,creo que tengo todo para ganarlo,soy inteligente,soy un atl…*Se para y se mira los musculosos orgulloso pero se tropieza***_

 _ **Eva:Debo ganar este patético programa, espero que mi ira no se interponga en mi oportunidad para ganar los 50 millones.**_

 _ **Cody:No entiendo como Sierra no participo en esta temporada. No es que me guste claro,solo que..¡Oh rayos!**_

 _ **Noah:¿Soy el único que lee las letras pequeñas del contrato?**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-Supongo que debere decirles sus equipos,muy bien..-Iba a Decir Chris pero fue interrumpido por Owen-

-¡Oh oh yo primero! ¡Escojo a Noah y a Izzy!-Dijo el chico gordo-

-No tan rápido grandote,ya he elegido a sus equipos.Y serán muy especiales.

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Duncan:Cuando Chris dice "especiales" creo que se refiere a una porquería.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-Owen,Gwen,Duncan,Heather y Alejandro ustedes serán..¡El equipo all-stars!

-¡Oh genial! ¿Qué es un all-stars?-Pregunto Owen-

-Los concursantes de la temporada en que tu no concursaste,y nadie sabe porque.-Dijo la chica gotica-

-Yo estoy complacido con mis compañeros de equipo.-Dijo Alejandro-

-Ya nadie cae en tus manipulaciones viejo.-Dijo el chico punk-

-Y en las tuyas tampoco criminal.-Defendio Heather a Alejandro y este le sonrio-

-Yo nunca he manipulado a nadie.

-Como sea,yo sere la líder de este equipo.

-Ahora: Geoff,Bridgette,DJ,Brick y Sam ustedes serán..¡El equipo intermedio!-Dijo Chris-

-¿Qué es un intermedio viejo?-Pregunto DJ algo confundido-

-¡Oh oh! Yo lo se viejo, intermedio es una dificultad de los videojuegos,¿No Chris?-Dijo Sam bastante seguro de que lo que acababa de decir era lo correcto y sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban golpeándose la frente-

 _ **Confesionario:**_

 _ **Bridgette:Bueno,supongo que estoy conforme con el equipo que me lo menos me toco con Geoff.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-No Sam,los intermedio son los que no son all-stars..Pero tampoco son rechazados.-Le explico el anfitrión a Sam- Y ahora:Cody,Beth,Harold,Leshawna y Izzy serán..¡El equipo intermedio 2!

*Beth y Izzy parecían los únicos conformes con sus compañeros de equipo ,los otros se miraban de manera rara*

-Cuanta originalidad.-Dijo Noah sarcásticamente-

-Eso fue lo que iba a decir.-Dijo Cody-

-Oh genial,¡Es un gran equipo!-Dijo Izzy sonriendo hablando bastante rápido-

-Pero Izzy,no te toco con ninguno de tus amigos en la isla.-Le dijo Gwen a la chica de cabello naranja-

-Todos son mis amigos en la isla.-Le dijo Izzy a Gwen sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro-

-Como sea.-Dijo la chica gotica cruzando los brazos-

-Ahora: Noah,Eva,Justin,Tyler y Trent ustedes serán..¡Los rechazados del drama!-Dijo Chris

-¿Qué? Pero yo no soy un rechazado..-Se quejo Trent desanimado-

-Rechazado..¡Eso bajara mi popularidad como modelo!-Dijo Justin-

-Ya callense niñitas.A mi me da igual el equipo que me de este patetico programa.-Dijo Eva-

-¿Y bien? ¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Leshawna-

-Aun no,vayan al comedor para comer,les avisare su desafio ahí.-Les ordeno Chris y todos obedecieron asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el comedor-

*Todos los equipos estaban en el comedor,había una mesa por equipo por lo tanto eran cuatro mesas,cada equipo discutia excepto el equipo intermedio 2 el cual todos comían alegres y tranquilos,En los all-stars Owen comia como cerdo,Alejandro y Heather conversaban sobre estrategias del juego y Duncan trataba de hablar con Gwen*

-Ho-Hola Gwen..Bueno se que estuvo mal lo que hice en todos estrellas pero quería pedirte perdón.. sabes,Courtney no participa en esta temporada asi que..-Duncan intento hablarle a Gwen-

-No quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie,estoy harta de falsas amistades y falsos noviazgos.-Le dijo Gwen molesta y se cruzo de brazos ignorándolo por lo que Duncan se alejo-

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Duncan:Crei que Gwen me perdonaría fácilmente después de lo que "le hice" en todos estrellas,supongo que ganare los 50 millones para mi solo.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-¡Hola campistas!-Dijo Chris-Muy bien les explicare su desafio. Deberan preparar comida asquerosa,el equipo que prepare la comida mas asquerosa será el ganador del desafio.Y el equipo que prepare la comida menos asquerosa quedara en ultimo lugar y deberá enviar a algún campista a casa el cual se ira por el guante de la vergüenza y no podrá regresar.*Se ve atrás de todo un guante gigante de box*

-En cada temporada regreso alguien.-Dijo Gwen-

-Como sea. Tienen una hora para preparar comida comenzando..¡AHORA!

*Todos los equipos se fueron a cocinar,habia una cocina para cada equipo*

 **Con los all-stars:**

-Equipo,dejemos que Heather elija que plato podamos hacer. Se ve que tiene un buen gusto en elegir la comida.-Dijo Alejandro y Heather lo miro,encantada-

*Al final acordaron que el plato iba a ser sustancias del desague y los calcetines de Owen convinandolos en una licuadora,todos estuvieron de acuerdo*

-Muy bien,ustedes sigan preparando eso.-Dijo Alejandro- Yo ire a ver que tal están los otros equipos.

*Heather y Owen asintieron con la cabeza,Gwen no respondio y Duncan lo miraba sospechando*

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Duncan:Es obvio que Alejandro va a sabotear a los otros me da igual,mientras ganemos esta bien.**_

 _ **Alejandro:Hora de ganar el desafio con juego sucio..**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

*Alejandro paso por cada cocina hasta ir hasta la de los rechazados,se veía un plato ganador,no sabia bien que era pero se veía bastante asqueroso,eran cosas que se veía podían hacer vomitar a cualquiera,no sabia que era pero era mejor no imaginárselo asi que aprovecho que cuando todos los miembros se fueran sacara la comida de los rechazados y la tiro lejos,ya habia pasado algo de tiempo y el sabia que ese equipo no iba a ser capaz de preparar otra comida en tan poco tiempo asi que se fue*

-Hora de ganar este desafio.-Murmuro el chico de remera roja-

 **Cuando llegaron los rechazados:**

 **-** Muy bien,nuestro pl..-Iba a decir Noah- ¿¡QUE?! ¡NUESTRO PLATO NO ESTA!

-¿¡QUEEE?! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡VOY A MATAR A ALGUIEN! –Eva parecía furiosa y todos la miraban asustada—

-Chicos,no puede ser que haya desaparecido.-Comento Trent-Alguien tuvo que robarla.

-Si,¿Pero quien? Nadie seria capaz de hacer algo asi.-Dijo Tyler-

 **Con el equipo intermedio 1:**

-Muy bien,supongo que ya tenemos lista nuestra pizza de saltamontes vivos amigos.¡Increible!¡Choquenlas!-Dijo Geoff alegre-

-¡Es muy bueno! Lograremos ganar el desafio.-Dijo Sam y le choco las manos a Geoff-

-Creo que será una comida bastante asquerosa.-Dijo Bridgette sonriendo abrazando a Geoff-

 **Confesionario**

 **DJ:No es que no le tenga confianza a mi equipo pero creo que habrá una comida mas asquerosa que la nuestra..Lo nuestro solo es pizza.**

 **Fin de confesionario**

 **Con el Equipo Intermedio 2:**

-Ya hemos sacado todo lo del contenedor de basura.-Dijo alegre Cody- Quizas ganemos el desafio jeje.

-Si,¡Que emoción!-Dijo Beth emocionada y abrazo a sus compañeros-

-¿Me puedo comer las sobras de la comida?-Pregunto Izzy-

-Izzy,es comida asquerosa.-Trato de explicarle Harold pero esta le decía que a ella le encantaba cualquier plato de comida-

-Ya dejala muñ chica esta loca.-Dijo Leshawna y Izzy no saco la sonrisa-

 _ **Se oye un autoparlante:**_

-Se les acabo el tiempo de cocinar.-Dijo Chris por el auto-parlante- Dirijanse hacia el comedor y alguien probara sus platos.

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **DJ:Me pregunto que querra decir con alguien.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

*Todos los equipos fueron al comedor,los all-stars parecían confiados igual que el equipo intermedio 2,en el equipo intermedio 1 habia algunos confiados y otros nerviosos,los rechazados parecían muy molestos*

-Muy bien,hora de probar su obviamente no lo hare,el ex campista que probara los platos de todos los equipos será..¡Cameron!-Dijo Chris y el chico de lentes vino al lado de Chris-

-Hola chicos,es un placer venir aquí.No acepte probar los platos,pero que mas da,¿Qué plato probare primero?-Dijo Cameron-

-El nuestro.-Dijo Alejandro-Ganaremos el concurso de comida repugnante.

-Muy bien,tráiganmelo.-Cameron se sento en una mesa,le sirvieron un vaso que tenia un color verde-amarillo,Cameron lo miro con asco pero lo probo y casi vomita,logro escupir todo y tragarse su vomito- Argh.. bien chicos,yo le doy un 9.5/10.

*Los all-stars celebraban casi seguros de que ganarían*

-Ahora el equipo intermedio 1.-Dijo Chris y el equipo le mostro su plato a Cameron-

-Bueno,¿Es un plato de la primera temporada no?-Pregunto Cameron-

-Asi es te ,ojala te de asco.-Le contesto DJ-

-Vamos a ver..-Cameron probo el plato y con dificultades lo trago pero después no parecía tan asqueroso- Mmm..lo siento chicos pero esto solo es una pizza con saltamontes vivos,no?-Todos los miembros del equipo intermedio 1 asintieron con la cabeza- Le dare un 4/10.

*Todos miraron hacia abajo decepcionados y derrotados excepto DJ que estaba cruzado de brazos,no parecía triste pero tampoco alegre*

-Oh vamos ,puede haber algo menos asqueroso. todavía podemos no perder.-Los animo DJ-

-Traigan su plato equipo intermedio 2.-Ordeno Chris y todos obedecieron y trajieron su plato hacia la mesa-

-Bueno,son varias cosas del que les desagrade.-Explico Harold-

-Vaya..Vamos a ver.-Cameron probo el plato y se puso rojo y vomito tres veces- Aagg…Bueno es muy repugnante pero no tanto como el equipo all-stars lo siento chicos pero obtienen un 7/10.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Si hasta has vomitado!-Se quejo Leshawna-

Si vomite fue por tanta convinacion de comida asquerosa en mi estomago.

-Muy bien..parece que ganaremos esto.-Le dijo Gwen a su equipo-

-Asi es.A menos que los tontos rechazados hayan hecho un plato mas asqueroso que el nuestro.-Dijo Duncan-

-Oh no creo que lo hagan..-Sonrio Alejandro y todos lo miraban sospechosamente- Oh olvídenlo…Solo sigamos mirando a Cameron probando los platos.

-Y ahora los rechazados,¡Traigan su plato!-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa-

*Los rechazados no sabían que cara poner,algunos se ponían la mano en la cabeza y otros silbaban disimuladamente*

-Bueno..es que..lo perdimos.-Trato de explicar Noah-

-¿Lo perdieron? ¿¡Que?! Vaya parece que ustedes perdieron el desafio.

-¡PERO NO LO PERDIMOS!¡NOS LO ROBARON!-Grito Eva furiosa-

-Bueno,como no trajeron nada de comida creo que tendre que darles un 0.-Dijo Cameron y Eva furiosa agarro de la remera a Cameron-

-Escucha nerd…O nos subes la calificación o yo te..-Iba a decir algo pero Chris le hizo una seña de que se detenga y Eva no tuvo otra que obedecer-

-Bueno..Los ganadores del desafio son..¡EL EQUIPO ALL-STARS!

*Todo el equipo celebraba emocionado,Alejandro y Heather se abrazaban,Gwen y Owen se chocaban las manos y Duncan cruzaba los brazos algo sonriente*

-Rechazados..Tendran que mandar a alguien al guante de la vemos en la fogata.-Dijo Chris y todos estaban decepcionados,Eva estaba furiosa y Noah,Trent,Tyler y Justin la miraban asustados-

 _ **Confesionario**_

 _ **Justin:Se perfectamente quien se ira a casa hoy.**_

 _ **Noah:Adios Eva.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

*Justin,Trent y Noah debatían a quien votar en la cabaña de chicos de los rechazados*

-Pues no se pero Eva esta loca,deberiamos votar por ella.-Dijo Noah-

-Si..pero no me convence votar por esa loca,podría ser de gran ayuda en los demás desafíos de deportes.-Dijo Trent-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.-Le dijo Justin-

-Muy bien..Veremos que haremos.

*Alejandro entro a la cabaña de chicos de los rechazados,todos lo miraban sorprendidos*

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto Justin-

-Si,se supone que es una cabaña solo para los hombres de los rechazados.-Dijo Trent-

-Tengo que decirles algo caballeros..-Dijo Alejandro-

-Muy bien,¿Y que quieres? Ya te decimos que no haremos una alianza contigo "Al".-Le dijo Noah-

-Oh tranquilo querido Noah,quiero informarles que vi a alguien de su equipo saboteando la comida y echándola a perder.

-¿Qué? Dinos todo lo que sabes.-Dijo Trent-

-Muy bien,fue Tyler.-Dijo Alejandro simplemente serio-

-¿Tyler? Eso si que no te creo…¿Por qué el sabotearía al equipo?-Dijo Noah-

-Aunque cuando nos preguntábamos quien habia sido..El estuvo callado todo el dia.-Dijo Justin-

-Si pero eso es solo una coincidencia,el solo trata de manipularnos.

-Porfavor chicos..¿Que no se dan cuenta? Tyler se quedo cuidando la comida y aprovecho que ustedes se fueron para tirar la comida,yo lo vi.

-Pero dinos,¿Por qué crees que lo haría?-Le pregunto el chico sarcástico-

-Saboteo a su equipo,chicos. Lo hizo para que Eva enfureciera y todos votaran por ella,la verdad,¿Qué no todos iban a votar por ella?

-Bueno,si,pero…-Dijo Trent-

-Solo fue el que saboteo la quiere que todos caigan,el es la mayor amenaza.-Dijo Alejandro y se retiro-

-El es la mayor amenaza.-Dijo Noah cuando Alejandro se fue-

-No lo se viejo..se veía muy creible.-Comento Trent-

*Justo en ese momento entro Tyler a la cabaña*

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Ya vamos a votar por Eva,no?-Dijo el deportista-

-Ehmmm..Este..-Iba a decir Trent pero Justin le tapo la boca-

-Si Tyler..votaremos por Eva.-Todos los chicos se fueron-

-Wow,que extraños.-Dijo Tyler

*Se ve una fogata de eliminación y estaba parado Chris,todos los campistas estaban sentados* Muy bien,todos saben como funciona menciono sus nombres,vengan a buscar su campista que no reciba un malvavisco deberá abandonar la isla ir al guante de la vergüenza y no podrá volver..¡JAMAS! Muy bien,los siguientes campistas están a salvo:

….

…

….

….

...

...

...

...

...

...

Trent,Justin y Noah..

-Eva,Tyler, queda un malvavisco en este ultimo malvavisco de la noche es para

…

…

…..

...

..

...

...

...

...

..

¡Eva!Tyler,lo siento hora de que te vayas a través del guante de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué?Pero crei que íbamos a votar todos por Eva..-Dijo Tyler-

-Lo siento viejo.-Dijo Justin-

 _ **Confesionario:**_

 _ **Noah:En realidad no le creo nada a Alejandro,pero no quiero eliminar a Eva por el momento asi que no me quedo otra que eliminar a el.**_

 _ **Trent:No le creo a Alejandro de que el haya sido,pero creo que era la mejor opción pero no tengo nada en contra de el,aclaro.**_

 _ **Fin de confesionario**_

-Tyler se fue mirando para abajo triste y desanimado,apareció un guante de box gigante,Tyler se puso delante de el y el guante lo empujo fuerte y lo saco volando-

-Vaya eso si que fue dramático..Bueno eso fue todo por hoy.¿Que piensan de la maldad de Alejandro? ¿Quién creen que ganara? ¿Tendremos mucho drama? Descubranlo la próxima vez en..¡Drama..Total…EL RETORNO!

 **¡HOLA! Bueno ese fue el primer episodio de mi primera serie de drama total,espero que les guste :)** **.**

 **Quize tratar de darle protagonismo a cada personaje asi que cada uno tiene una trama y ninguno se queda fuera del show.(Eso creo)**

 **Si notan algún error,háganmelo saber.**

 **Bueno,la explicación de porque elimino a Tyler es porque me parece un personaje torpe y sin gracia ,tal vez en IDD me causo mucha risa con su torpeza y sus caídas pero después como ya dije no le vi gracia. mi opinion lo único bueno del personaje es la pareja con Lindsay (aunque esta no recuerde ni su nombre jeje).**

 **Y no por si se lo estan preguntando,Alejandro no sera el antagonista de esta temporada.**

 **Si me preguntan porque no meti a personajes como: Lindsay,Sierra,Mike,Zoey,Scott,Cameron,Sadie,Katie,Blaineley,Jo,etc… Es por que me parecían innecesarios ,quizas haya alguno que pude haber agregado como Scott,Mike,Zoey o Sierra pero los otros me parecen que no hace falta agregar.**

 **Bueno,espero que les haya sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
